GRANT APPLICATION SUMMARY The Virginia Department of Agriculture's (VDACS) Food Safety and Security Program is pleased to provide application for the Food Protection Rapid Response Team and Program Infrastructure Improvement Prototype Project (U18) grant. Virginia envisions meeting the grant provisions by implementing FDA's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards to assess and continually improve the infrastructure of our program. As outlined in this cooperative agreement, Virginia will conduct a self-assessment to ensure achievement of best practices to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. In addition, Virginia will develop and train an All Hazard Food Rapid Response Team utilizing Incident Command System (ICS) concepts as a core element. Virginia will utilize the funding to create four (4) new positions: Rapid Response Team Coordinator, Foodborne Illness and Outbreak Response Coordinator, Commercial Feed Subject Matter Expert and Technical Expert. These individuals will have specific responsibilities in the areas of training, subject matter expertise, agency liaison, emergency response and Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards. Virginia will utilize a portion of the funding to enhance sampling of imported food products as the Port of Hampton Roads (i.e. Norfolk, VA) is a significant entry point for imported foods into this country. Virginia Department of Agriculture is convinced that this proposal will enhance our food inspection and foodborne illness response programs in meeting the overall goal and objective of this cooperative agreement.